Pride and Power
by Mikeisjelly
Summary: The most glorious and self centered man in all of Runeterra needs to have his down time, but so does his brother, the hand of Noxus. Warning: Contains Yaoi themes, explicit language, and sexual themes.


Draven pushed through the wooden door, hands on the back of his head and the well-known smile gleaming on his face. His brother, Darius, right behind him. Though one was quite pleased with himself, like always, the other was completely serious. No happiness could be found on his face, even though they had just won the last match. Their usual banter was about their victory, with insults thrown in here and there.

"You take things too seriously bro, just accept I carried you. No one did more damage than _Draven_ did." The executioner's words were sweet with his own glory. Stretching out his arm into the air, other arm flexing and pointing in the same direction.

The other blood brother pushed past the over confident younger sibling. "Shut it, _Draven_." The name being said mockingly and full of hate. "You barely had your axes in line, not to mention that you died almost every other minute." Grunting, Darius pointed the sharp edge of his weapon at Draven's neck, pretending that he was slitting the man's throat. "You should just be glad that I actually wield a proper weapon and can use it properly." Turning away from his brother, he sighed with frustration. "I was able to, all on my own, take on their team, and I never even died once. Like a real warrior should be."

"Man. You can really down on the parade sometimes bro. But all eyes were on Draven that match." Moving his arms up into the air, he pretended to be basking in glory from an audience. He could always hear them applauding, cheering his name, whenever he wanted them all to. "Sometimes, it isn't about the numbers, but the entertainment. Gotta give the paying ladies and gents what they want. And do you know what they want?"

Darius' hand moved swiftly to his eyes, rolling his eyes and grunting, he was done with his brother. Starting to walk off, he threw his hands sarcastically up in the air. "I don't know Draven. What on Runeterra could those imbeciles want, that you haven't told me thousands of times before?" Turning a corner, he went into the main hallway. "You know what? Don't even answer that."

"They all want a piece of _Draaaaven_!" The voice echoed throughout the house as Darius stormed off towards the bathroom. The other flexed his biceps, gazing at himself lovingly. "Damn I'm good. Ha ha!"

Rubbing his shoulder, sweat soaked his clothing. Due to his brother's impatience, they hadn't had time to change or shower after the match. It was better for Draven considering his outfit was less restricting than Draven's armour was. "I'm having a shower." Walking towards their bathroom, he reached into his room and grabbed a shirt and pants off a drawer close to the door. With his other hand, he quickly pulled his sweaty shirt up and over his head, revealing his immaculately masculine body tainted with scars of battle. He chucked his damp shirt and axe where the other clothes were. Little droplets of water trickled down the ridges of his back muscles, leaving glistening trails across his skin. Darius was in definite need of a cleansing shower.

The executioner, however, watched from down the corridor as his brother angrily did as he normally did. Stripping before the shower was new, but nothing he really hadn't seen before. It was mostly an opportunity to compare himself to his more masculine brother. Even though Draven was nicely built, he was envious that his brother was bulkier. That being said, he knew that he was leagues more attractive as he was, which was why he never did anything about it. Hearing the bathroom door close, he stepped towards the shirt that was tossed so carelessly onto the ground. "Tsk tsk bro. Always so careless with your things." Picking it up, it was warm and damp in his hand. Hearing the shower turn on, his eyes darted towards the bathroom. Just outside the door was his brothers black jeans. "He must have just ignored them while closing the door." Draven muttered, itching at his skin between the leather straps on his chest. "Heh. Perfect."

Harsh cold water rained down, pattering on the stone ground of the shower. The Noxian man stepped in, letting it cool his battle hardened body. His hands were rough from holding a leather handle all the time. Pressing his hands against the tiled wall, he stood underneath the cascade he had wanted for a few hours. Although he was enjoying it greatly, his face was the same as when he had walked in through the door. Unamused and always showing a degree of anger. A breath of relief escaped him as the coldness tickled at his scars. The sweat was swept away, and so did his immediate frustration. "That idiot is going to get himself killed one day. It's going to be when I am not around to be his big brother, and his protector. He just can't seem to understand that he isn't invincible." Straightening his back, he faced the faucet and rubbed his face, water draining noisily down the drain. "But what do I care."

Draven strut into his room, closing the door behind him and tossing Darius' damp clothes onto his bed. Quickly posing, he looked to his side at a mirror against the wall. "Bam." His words were sexualised, complimenting himself as he adored his own pose. Stepping towards his bed, he unclipped the straps across his chest. Lifting the torso piece up over his head, he placed it and his circlet carefully on an armour stand next to the mirror that had copy of Draven's moustache and hair moulded into the wood. Continuing his strut, he walked over to the next corner of the room. One wall was a large sliding door window that went out to a balcony, curtains drawn across it. Reaching over, he pulled on the strings of the curtains, sliding them wide open to the houses and rooms of Noxus below.

The topless Draven looked into another mirror beside the window, running a hand down his chest and giving himself a wink. "Divine." Being the attention grabber he was, he couldn't help but get changed with his windows wide open. Around the corner was a more private area with his closet, but where was the fun in that? Standing in the middle of the window, he reached down and unclipped the buckles on his greaves. Looking up, he watched the dreary city below run amok with thieves and untrustworthy people. "Take a good look at your maaan Noxus." Draven called out, straightening his back once more and putting his hands on the back of his head. With one powerful thrust of his hips, his clothing slipped loose and slid down to reveal his v-line and manhood. Shaking his leg, the greaves slipped off along with the boot before he did the same with the other leg. Now completely naked, he stood in all his pure glory before his home town.

Doing what he usually did after a glorious victory, Draven put his finger and thumb to his chin. Running his hands down from his shoulders to his waist line, the executioner adored his glorious body. "I am your man Noxus. _Draaaven_ ain't goin' anywhere." His manhood began to draw his attention, starting to pulse and growing into a slightly erect state. "Oh, little Draven? You want to show off too?" The Noxian laughed, reaching down and grabbing hold of his cock before the unsuspecting world below him. "Victory always feels this sweet." His hand was slow, thriving in the moment as he knew someone down there would look up to see him stark naked before the world. Any time he could get attention was a good time, all he had to do was perform well, like he always did. His cock was now pointing straight across and, what Draven thought, was looking out the window. "Ha ha! They can get more of me in a bit, but for now-" The man's words were strong with arousal as he turned and walked to another corner of the room to face a third mirror. "I have some business to attend to."

Watching himself in the mirror, he continued to slowly stroke his building erection. Eyes darting all over the handsome figures body, he took a long time to drink in the body of the best man in the world. "Damn. I am so hot. You stroke that dick nice and slow handsome. Nice and slow." Without realising, his tongue had crept out from the cage of his lips and began wetting them in desire. Tightly wrapping his hand around the needy member, he bucked his hips powerfully into his hand. Each time, he grunted hotly, watching himself doing so. "Shit. I've gotta' bring out those pics again."

Turning around, the executioner gazed at his grand bed for a moment before stepping towards it. For someone like himself, only the best would do. Of course, he had to one up the best, and go for the largest be he could get his hands on. Leaping onto the covers, the blankets ruffled and waved around his impact, comforting his fall. They were cool against his skin, but quickly warmed to his touch. Crawling up the bed, he reached the mounds of pillows and shuffled to one side. Though there were bed side tables on each side of the bed, one side had a large storage cupboard. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Draven's hand idly stroked his cock to maintain is attention, watching himself in the reflective surface of the cupboard boors. Reaching over, he impatiently started to roll the tumblers of a combination lock.

Finally getting it open after what seemed to be forever, the horny man pulled the doors wide open to reveal the treasures he kept inside. Upon many of the shelves were magazines and articles about none other than himself. On some of the lower ones were some pictures of other champions which had been taken in revealing angles. Taking a moment, he decided to look through them. "Sona… Fucking huge tits. Probably good for fucking. Janna, Caitlyn…" He shuffled them around, trying to find any good ones. "Katarina." His voice perked up, eyeing off her breasts and mid rift. "Meh, not tonight."

After a few moments more, Draven noticed the meat between his legs touch the sheets, flaccid once more. "Well damn. Guess that was going to just be my warm up before the big show." Placing the pictures back on the shelf, there was something he wanted, but couldn't find in that set of pictures. "Maybe in this pile…" a slightly smaller stack of photos found their way off the shelf, an image of Garen in nothing but swimming trunks rested on the top. Immediately, Draven's manhood began to spring to attention, though not like before. "Guess I am getting closer." Shuffling through once more, he saw images of most of the leagues men. "Ezreal… Graves… Lucian…" Most of which were either from calendars or the change rooms from the institute. Why wouldn't Draven be allowed to see some eye candy of men and women if he wanted to? "Malzahar…" There was a pause as he observed the practically nude Void man. "If he wasn't so creepy, he'd be hot as hell. Those muscles are impressive for a mage." Continuing on, though he seemed to be lightly teasing his sexual desires, none seemed to come close to sating them. "Pantheon is pretty good lookin'. Rocks one steel set of abs." Draven's hand gripped his cock, stroking it lightly to see how he felt. "But I'm still not getting something."

The last few remaining male champions went by with a few dick raisers, but nothing he felt like getting off to. "Maybe tonight isn't going to be a normal night." Draven sighed, putting the pile of photos back and falling onto the comfort of his fluffy bed sheets. Gazing at the ceiling, a poster of himself holding the League of Legends grand final cup was stuck to the roof. Draven had his shirt off and champagne wet his body. Eyes darting back to the photos, he knew what it was now. "Of course! If all else fails, Draven's the answer! Ha ha ha!"

Reaching over one last time, he pulled out a good sized pile of photos, the top one being a half-naked, suggestively posing Draven. The hand at his groin picked up the pace, the member reacting immediately to the self-centred stimulation. "Here we go. This ticks all the right boxes… And more." Image after image was himself with few to no clothes on, some more like art, others more sexualised. "I should have my own category of porn." He chattered to himself, eagerly running his fingers up and down the soft skin of his penis. "I could just make out with you all day Draven." Musing words charmed himself into becoming more aroused. "Perfect face. Perfectly broad shoulders." Adjusting himself on the bed, he ran a hand across his collarbone and then trailed it slowly down to his pecs. "Hottest body in all of the League." Caressing each torso muscle, his fingers danced around both of his nipples. "No. Hottest body in all of Runeterra." Picking up the pace around his shaft, little droplets began to form and glisten at the tip of his standing erection. "I am one hot mother fucker. No one is any better than I am, and I have me all to myself." The hand brushed down to his abs, spreading his fingers out and slowly running across his well-defined 6-pack.

Taking the top picture from the stack and putting it at the back, Draven paused. "Oh shit. Forgot I put these in here… Didn't have anywhere to put them before, so I just kinda' stuffed 'em in here." Thoughts swirled in his brain about the situation, staring at the picture of himself standing right next to his brother. Both were practically naked except for two tight red speedos that they were wearing. His hand did not idle, however. Despite his brothers stunning sudden appearance, his sexual arousal only seemed to raise in intensity for seemingly no reason at all. Draven's thoughts turned to his brother, what he had seen as he took his shirt off to have a shower just that evening. The man's back was incredibly defined, Draven wouldn't deny that, plus the sweat seemed to be more of a turn on that anything else. The way he remembered it making his back shine in the light, the way it made his muscles seem more defined. He hadn't even realised that the photos had dropped onto the bed and he was staring blankly into the distance. One thing was sure now. He enjoyed himself, and anyone who was most like him. The only other person like that, was Darius.

The things he did were impulsive, but this one was harder to understand. "My own brother? Darius is almost as hot as me, but…" Draven's penis throbbed impatiently with the thought, making his mind wander to dirtier places. "Shit man… I can't believe I am going to do this." Getting up off the bed, one hand intent on jacking himself off, he dashed towards his door and sneaked through it. Luckily for him, he could hear the water still going. "He always takes long showers. Lucky for him they are fucking cold, or else I'd never let him shower." It was true, he did love hot showers quite a bit, but that just meant there would be no steam to prevent the Noxian brother's vision. Reaching the bathroom door with not much more than a few creaks, Draven's heart began pounding in an adrenalin fuelled rush. With one hand exceedingly busy wanking his erection off and letting pre cum drop to the floor, his other hand reached for the door handle and twisted. Slowly the door was ajar and he peeked in.

To no surprise, Darius was in there. Standing underneath the cascading water with his eyes closed and in the clear glass shower, a complete side on view was what Draven was rewarded with. "Well damn. He is hot as hell." Pumping harder and harder at his member, the executioner watched as the hand of Noxus turned to face the door, still with his eyes closed. Just like he had done to himself before, Draven took as much time as he could to drink in the body before him. Mind starting to wander, a hand moved from the door to his own chest as he imagined some things he wanted to do with the other Noxian right then and there. "Those biceps… He's been workin' out recently."

What happened next made his toes curl and hand stop in fright. Darius' eyes shot open and looked directly into Draven's half lidded, lust driven eye. Freezing, the executioner was scared out of his wits, but it only made him love the situation more. His cock throbbed, making his hand start moving again as he heard a few words from within. "Ugh. Must have left the door open. Some houses in this place are real shit holes, even the luxurious ones. There's no telling if we will need to get that taken a look at, or if I actually just didn't close it properly." The older sibling sighed again. "Calm down Darius. Just let the water carry your worries away."

Draven knew he was safe, but that was a close call. Getting a good line of sight again, he needed to sate whatever he was feeling at this moment. It was short lived, however, as Darius turned off the taps and the water came to a stop. "Shit." Draven exclaimed, pulling back from the door and heading back to his room. The time for peeking was over, but he still needed some other way to do this. Draven needed to get off, but he needed his brother for him to do so. That was when a devious thought crossed his mind.

The other was none the wiser. Stepping out of the shower, Darius took his pristine white towel and placed it over his head. Rubbing it back and forth for a short while, he stepped over to a mirror over a sink. Pulling the towel back at draping it over his shoulders, he looked at some of his scars in closer detail. Standing silently for a moment, the hand of Noxus watched himself in the mirror. Something was amiss. Shaking his head, he dabbed his chest to get most of the water off before wrapping the white material around his waist. "I might just get changed in my room. That door actually works properly." Using a low growling tone, he picked up the clothes he was planning to change into and headed out the door.

Darius had gotten into a habit of taking his clothes to the bathroom, but never getting changed into them. Draven knew this, and it brought a devilish smile to his face. Grabbing the first photo he saw from the cabinet, the executioner walked back over to the door and lay down on a luxurious couch just in front of the door. Hand stuck to his rod, it twitched eagerly at what he was going to do. "Hey bro, come in here for a sec!" Holding the picture up, he pretended to be jacking off to it as he anticipated the others arrival.

Rolling his eyes, Darius walked up to the door and took hold of the handle. "What do you want?" He called back, waiting before going in. "I just need a hand dude! Only take a second." The reply seemed to come from just across the door, but then again it was hard to tell. "Fine." Darius sighed, turning the handle and stepping on in. The reward was an eyeful of his brother completely naked and lost in his own arousal. "Ah, mind getting me the-" Darius was not amused by the situation, gritting his teeth and getting ready to exit. **"I'm not fucking doing anything, asshole! I am not fucking slave!" **Words being barked out of his mouth at the other man, proceeding to take one step back and violently slamming the door shut with a wall shaking bang.

Draven, however, had gotten exactly what he wanted. Darius didn't suspect anything, and he got to do what he wanted. "Shit, he looks hot when just out of the shower." Sexual thoughts swirled in his mind, keeping a clear image of the naked man in a towel at his door, water making his skin shine. "He's got one hell of a chest." Escaped his mouth in a moan, hand grabbing hold of his own pec, imagining it was the other man's. His hips bucked up into the air, groin tightening at the arousal he was feeling. "Bet he's got a hell of a dick too…" Draven's voice then softened to a quiet whisper. "This is so damn weird… But I don't want to stop."

The older brother stormed off to his room, gripping his clothes tightly. "What the hell does he think he can get away with." The man growled, throwing the wet towel to the ground and stepping into a pair of dark navy jeans. Trying to button the waist together, Darius noticed that his manhood was a little more firm than usual. "I wonder when the last time I got off was…" Without thinking, he left his member hanging out. Starting to put his blood red shirt on, it only reached under his arms before he stopped. A moan was heard from the other room, or what he thought was a moan. "Great, now my mind is playing tricks on me." The man growled quietly, gritting his teeth and walking over to his bed. Undoing the button of his pants again, Darius sat down and let his shirt only cover his shoulders. "Fuck it." He was at breaking point, looking down and reaching for his dick. Still being wet from the shower made it easy for his hand to start slipping up and down his impressive length. His chest, from being covered all the time, was extra sensitive. The rare occasions he did this, he knew it would be fruitful to abuse that fact. "What should I even think about?" Crossed his mind, making his and start feeling himself up in hopes it would be enough. He quickly grew to a fully erect state, but seemed to hit a limit of self-arousal. "I need more than just myself."

Opening a nearby drawer, Darius looked carefully into it. Anyone who dared ask him about his sexuality got a rude reply, it was something he refused to speak about. There were a few pictures of naked women, and a few pictures of naked men. With a good poker face, Darius played all his cards close to his chest, not letting anything slip of his darkest desires. One photo was pulled out and the aroused man gazed at it, other hand flexing and moving around his now almost erect cock. The image was of Talon and some other guy. It was taken at a party where everyone had gotten a little bit too intoxicated, resulting in some more primitive activities occurring. This shot showed off Talon's refined chest, and the stranger's similarly slim body as the two men's lips were locked together. Darius let out a hot breath, enjoying the sight and stroking himself to the image. Grabbing another few photos, the Noxian leaned back and spared this rare moment of bliss. Tryndamere and Pantheon were at the party too, it was more of an institute celebration that was taken to the taverns afterwards. The artisan was completely naked apart from his helmet, the barbarian was flexing and showing off to everyone else. "We told 'em they couldn't tell what was war and what was love after Talon made out with that one guy. Glad someone was there capturing everything." Darius' cock throbbed as his hand picked up pace. The next picture showed the two men touching each other in what they said was a display of trusting friendship. That was seconds before their lips were pressed together and their hands seemed to meet each other's skin as 'more than friends'. The hand of Noxus did not notice the dribble of pre cum drop from his tip and onto the middle of his v-line. His hand was busy pinching lightly at his nipple, caressing and feeling his pectoral muscles. "If I could just get my hands on a body like that-" Darius breathed in harshly, feeling his cock pulse with a signal of yearning for release. Hand starting to feel himself up, he pictured it to be one of the men in the image. "If I wasn't so well crafted, I would go crazy with desire sometimes." The words fell out of his mouth, mixed with desire as his hand ran along his abs. A sudden light bulb went off in his mind as he jumped up and quietly went out the door.

Tip toeing silently down the hall, his large build made it hard to be light on his feet. One hand rubbing his cock up and down didn't help his balance or concentration either. "I can't believe I am sinking this far for mere arousal." His voice was hoarse, barely audible as he crept closer to his brother's door. Turning the handle, he slowly pushed it in a little until he could just barely see into the room. Lo and behold, there was Draven lying on his bed, completely mesmerised by himself, a photo, and his dick. Darius watched his brother in action, idly stroking himself. Draven's muscles flexed and released, hand moving quickly in order so sate his lust. Hips bucking, he was practically fucking his hand while he looked at the picture he held. Pre had dripped similarly onto the middle of his v-line, but Draven had rubbed it up and all over his abs. "Just the body, not the face. Just the body, not the face. He's just some hot guy jacking off." Darius' voice was fast in his head as he tried to stay in control while his cock sent waves of sexual pleasure through his body. His eyes shut for a moment as the pleasure overwhelmed him, making his legs give out as he slumped to the floor, stroking his big dick.

With half lidded eyes, the lusty Darius watched his brother's divine body move as he stroke his dick in a debilitated state of deep pleasure. To the older brother's complete surprise, Draven took a wet shirt in one hand and pressed it to his chest, slowly moving it up to his lips, then nose, proceeding to take a deep long breath in as his masturbation increased in intensity. **"That's my fucking shirt!"** Darius wanted to roar, but was reduced to an angry whisper in fear of being caught. Though he wanted to storm in there and take it from him, something about the situation was actually hot. The picture dropped onto the bed sheets as Draven wrapped the sweaty shirt around his erect length and continued stroking. "Fuck yeah." The man moaned. "He just sweats sexiness." To Darius' confusion, the situation baffled him. But he quickly came to terms with the fact that they might be more alike than he wanted to admit. Either way, the older brother's hand followed and did exactly as the younger's did. As Draven groped his chest, Darius did too. As Draven rubbed his abs, Darius held in a moan and did too.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum soon." Frantic words came from the bed as Draven quickly tried to decide what to do with the shirt. "Well it's my turn to wash, so I guess I could just cum in it." Darius' eye shot open as he heard those words. **"Oh hell fucking no!"** He wanted to bellow at the other, but for once, something restrained him from taking action. Darius was going to cum too.

Draven laid the moist shirt just above his groin in a mess, it not covering much of his body. "Fucking. Yes." Draven moaned more, hand furiously going up and down. Darius watched on, eager for the grand finale. He leaned forward, watching his dick with great intent. It felt like he was going to explode with lust for a moment, as he saw the last but if pre dibble down the side of his cock and onto his wildly moving hand. He looked back, and Draven was sitting up, giving him a good view. "Fuck yeaah! Cum!" The younger brother roared and moaned after, throwing his head back and thrusting his hips forward. White strands of liquid shot out of his cock, making his moan peak in pitch each time. Some landed on Darius' shirt, but most shot up and all over Draven's well refined pecs and abs. Each wave made Draven call out in pleasure, not wanting to be quiet. Warm white fluid seemed to paint his chest, some sitting at his collar bone and some even trailing down his chin.

Darius violently slammed his hand down to the base of his cock, pressing his balls and making his erection erupt in hot white jizz. A sharp breath out was all he could muster, as all his energy swarmed to his cock as he reached his powerful climax. Pumping down it once more, copious amounts of semen shot up and liberally spattered his chest as the hand of Noxus lustily continued watching his brother. Each shot didn't seem to slow in intensity, wave after wave launching into the air and landing back down on Darius' warm skin to trickle back down again. Some landing on his cheek made him wince, as both their hands slowed down to let the last of their ejaculate pour from the tips of their dicks. Though Draven was covered in an impressive amount of sexual fluids, Darius was painted with more. They both paused, letting it all dribble down their muscles and basking in the moment as their balls were finally empty.

Taking the shirt, Draven began to wipe himself clean, making the already wet shirt soaked. With his index finger, Draven ran it through a long strand of white, picking it up and bringing it to his mouth. Letting his tongue sexily weave out from his lips and take a good portion of the white stuff off his finger, he suckled on his finger to get most of it off. Pulling his finger back out, he smiled devilishly at the taste. "Draven's got it all." At that, he stood up and continued wiping himself off.

Darius had watched, mesmerised by his brother's libido. Finally coming back to his senses, the hand of Noxus looked down at his soaked body. "Shit, that's a fucking huge load." He was partially withdrawn by the sheer amount of it, before standing up carefully and walking off to his room to clean up. Each step made more and more of the semen dribble down his masculine body, almost tickling as it followed the contours of his abs and thighs. Finally reaching his room, Darius was exceptionally glad his used towel was still in there. Moments after just getting hold of the towel, the shower turned on. After thinking a moment, a horrible chill went down Darius' spine.

"He might have fucking saw me walking away with my shirt up and pants lowerd."

* * *

Sitting down in his study, Darius read over some political papers that were scattered amongst military ones. He was deep in thought, completely oblivious to his brother who walked past the door, did a u-turn, and peeked into the room. With a raise of his eyebrows, Draven didn't quite believe what he saw. Walking in, he didn't seem to be noticed, so he leaned down and licked off the pure white liquid that ran down Darius' cheek. The other was shocked by the sudden moistness against his cheek, pulling back as Draven ate whatever it was.

"**What the fuck do you think you are doing?! You can't just fucking lick me for no good reason!"**

"You eaten anything today? Or are you just that messy?" Draven replied, changing the topic and knowing exactly what it was.

"**No, I haven't eaten anything today! But what does it matter, get the fuck out!"**

Draven turned around, quickly heading for the door and quietly chuckling as he did so. "Tasted pretty good if you ask me, but try not to be so messy next time."

Darius turned back to his papers after Draven left, thinking about what the other meant, and what was actually on his face. Then, it hit him. Images of when he was looking at Draven, but shot some on his face flashed into his mind. The stern Noxian's face went bright red, the first emotion he had shown since anger. Dropping his head down, he furiously wiped at the side of his face with great embarrassment. **"I had fucking jizz on my face…!"**

Just down the hall, Draven had anticipated the realisation, then simply laughing loudly before walking away.


End file.
